Kinnari
Summary The Kennari (keh-NAR-ee) "We the Horsemen" The Kennari are a species of half man/half horse who roam the Kinnari Plains of northwestern Leviatha. Many people consider them savages, more beast than men. Kennari is often mistranslated into "Centaur" or "Kentaur" (literally horse-mount) a grave insult to a Kennari. Society Kennari speak of themselves almost exclusively in the "we" pronoun. They are of a tribe or band, and do not consider individual needs above the group. Using the "I" pronoun when speaking to a Kennari denotes that you desire to mate with them. Kennari have strict honor codes, some of which are unclear to outside observers. *Cleanness; Purity. Kennari have a series of taboos. Magic, non-Kinnari, certain foods, and certain days are considered unclean or forbidden to them. *Weakness. Kennari tolerate none. A kennari who cannot stand upon four legs due to illness or injury is killed—either by his own hand, or by a family member. If this kennari had a family to support, the family may select to eat his flesh. Otherwise, he is buried. *Magic. The kennari doubt its existence. They see power in their own shaman-priests. Beyond that it is considered trickery. *Horses. Kennari view them like we view apes. They view them as interesting, even useful; but unclean. *Men. Kennari view men like talking apes. We are interesting, even useful, but unclean. They are often surprised (and a bit disgusted) that men speak. *Tribe. A Kennari is nothing without his or her tribe. Exile is considered worse than death. The exiled kennari, no longer keeps his name or tribe identity, and is denigrated as "kentaur," or "horsemount," something only worthy of being ridden. the mistranslation *Slavery. Kennari will take slaves from other kennari. The slave may be possessed only for a year; and be used as a draft-animal, or for other purposes. *Riding. A Kennari will never voluntarily let himself been ridden. That is "kentaur." He considers that a grave insult—and will often kill other kennari for letting themselves be so dishonored. Family Kennari males breed according to status. They may sire children from as many as 200 females. Kennari females can (and do) fight; but are most often selected to protect the children and herds from interlopers while the males are away. Kennari do not marry in any real sense. They "bond" for the term of a Kennari female's pregnancy—and the kennari male is considered responsible to provide for the offspring once it has weened (not the female). Still, there is a fierce bond of love between kennari of a tribe. Very little jealousy was noted by the writer. Property and territory is considered communal—except for what the kennari can carry. Warfare Kennari are devastating fighters, owing to their speed and bulk. They typically fight with specialized long bows (8-10 feet high!) than out-range almost any human weapon; and can punch through almost all nonmagical armor. In hand-to-hand combat, they attack with fire-hardened wooden lances tipped with metal; along with clubs or axes (one/two/or bastard). Kennari tend to be lightly armored—not in possession of their own metallurgical technology. Occasionally they will use nets or bolos, for capture of game. Kennari raid and disperse. They rarely perform a siege, having no siege equipment. They have been able to starve out human settlements by blocking road approaches. They rarely have any static defenses, other than exceedingly crafty use of the land itself. They have no need of roads in the dry months; and can deliver devastating strikes from distances unknown to human military units. Kennari are tribal-based, patriarchal, and know no allegiance to a singular ruler. Occasionally the kennari can form into massive war bands or "scourges" in the northern Leviathan parlance.This behavior appears to be on the increase, due to outside pressures from the Midian Empire. Although they have superior fighting prowess on the open plain, the Kinnari are disorganized, and lacking in armor and siege equipment. Armies of men have been able to win head-to-head battles. Food and Trade The Kennari consume a mixed diet of grasses, grain (when they can buy it), dairy products and restricted forms of flesh. According to Kennari custom only the flesh of animals with less than four legs may be consumed. Most of the Kennari protein diet consists of birds, sheep or goats' milk (occasionally cattle or horse milk). Western Kennari have few qualms about consuming human flesh. Eastern Kennari (who are more entrenched in an evolving economy) tend to be more restrained. If you have something to trade, they may find your goods more appetizing than you. Kennari herd sheep for their milk and wool. They hunt seasonal flights of birds. A few Kennari tribes herd cattle or goats. They possess herding and hunting dogs. Rarely, Kennari fish. Fish is not a forbidden meat-- but it is not preferred. Kennari closer to human settlements have developed some agrarian practices, using indentured servants and slaves to grow low-maintenance crops like potatoes and gourds. Kennari have seasonal grazing sites; and will fight between tribes about those rights—along with rights to water sources. Kennari will wear woolen cloth in harsh weather; and build their shelters from it. But generally they do not clothe themselves, except for decoration or the equivalent of saddle bags. Kennari can swim; and do cross rivers; but generally avoid open bodies of water—especially the ocean. A Kennari will do about anything not to go on in a ship's hold. They can tolerate open barges. Kennari would be considered claustrophobic. They do not typically enjoy entering towns, preferring to do business near the gate. Kennari need salts, and love sweets. They will go to great lengths to trade for these commodities. Kennari are typically very resistant to drink and smoke. Because of their bulk, they have a high tolerance; and generally think the seller is providing "soured juice" or "rotten water." The rare few who succumb, quickly lose honor and become kentaur. Kennari have little interest in clothing or baubles. They are very interested in iron tools, especially axe heads, steel, spear and arrow points. They have very little interest in swords—since almost none are balanced to their size. They consider armor somewhat cowardly. Subcultures: Centaur The Kentaur or Centaur number a few thousand. These are Kennari who have been exiled from the greater clan. The better warriors have shorn their traditional manes, taking on the role of mercenaries and guards for merchant caravans. Kentaur who have succumbed to drink, smoke, or debt can be seen in lower Leviatha, acting as draft or circus animals. Kentaur typically take up the cultural norms of the area in which they serve. Location The Horse Tribes live on the Kinnari Plain, a vast grassland found in western Leviatha. The Kinnari stay in their homeland, rarely raiding beyond its borders. Estimated Numbers The kennari are hard to count, in that they generally have no permanent residence. Estimates range from 100,000 to over 1 million. The largest observed war band was about 5,000 fighting males. Known Towns Allies The Kinnari has many secret allies. Dwarven refugees and clerics smuggle them high quality weapons. Even the elves have begun selling magical arrows to the Kinnari. Foes The kennari are being driven out of their traditional lands by the expanding Midian Empire. Midian rulers are offering tracts of land to their nobles; derisively called "Parchment Kingdoms" or themselves, "Paper Lords." Few Midians have been able to fully assert their "rights" to kennari lands. But the kennari are at a technological and organizational disadvantage. Eastern kennari are more aware of the threat posed by human expansion; and are quietly taking steps to curb it. Western kennari continue to be occupied by feuding, and fighting ogru. Kennari also face pressure from ogru, and goblinish mountain bands. Characters Comments Category:Cultures